Cavity Crisis
by Split-Psychosis
Summary: It wasn’t surprising that Mello had a cavity Near mused, in fact it had been only a matter of time.


**Cavity Crisis**

Pairings: None really, just Mello Matt and Near fun. Maybe some slight hints of Mello/Near  
Disclamer: No I don't own Death Note...if I did why would I be writing a fanfic about it?  
Summary: It wasn't surprising that Mello had a cavity Near mused, in fact it had been only a matter of time.

* * *

The crinkling of a wrapper is all Near has to hear to know Mello's present. The blonde's standing in front of him now. Waiting for, no, demanding his attention. Cold eyes are still fixed on his toys, gaze unwavering as Mello fumes beside him reaching out, angrily snatching the toy out of the boy's hand. 

"Model robots eh Near? Aren't you too old to be playing with toys?"

Resentment is evident in his voice, lips forming into a nasty smirk once the blonde realizes he's now the focal point of Near's attention. A pale finger tangles in silver locks as he watches Mello toss the toy up in the air again and again with one hand, the other grasping a half eaten chocolate bar.

"Mello…"

"Hnn?"

"If you aren't careful eating all that chocolate you'll wind up with cavities."

Mello snorted, throwing the toy back at the white clad boy. "I know that genius, that's why I brush my teeth!"

Then, as if to prove a point to the distant boy, Mello bit down hard, the crack of chocolate reaching Near's sensitive ears accompanied by a shrill cry of agony.

"…Mello?"

Near regarded the boy with emotionless eyes slowly widening at the blonde currently clutching his cheek in pain. The hand which had such a firm grasp on the chocolate loosened, the sweet falling to the floor quickly being forgotten.

"What the hell Near you jinxed me!"

"…Haven't you ever heard of Karma?"

"Shut – oww!"

The blond held his jaw with his hands, tears forming in his eyes. Sighing softly Near lifted himself from the floor, gently removing Mello's hands from his face only to replace them with his own.

"Open your mouth Mello…"

To the smaller boy's mild amazement the blonde obliged, opening his mouth grudgingly, cursing as he did so. Icy eyes peered inside Mello's mouth looking for the cause of discomfort. His gaze landed on one of the boy's back molars, brow furrowing slightly. It wasn't surprising that Mello had a cavity Near mused, in fact he was more surprised that the boy hadn't developed one earlier.

"Whud id iit?"

Near blinked releasing Mello's cheeks, finger twirling his hair again.

"It seems you have a small cavity Mello…"

The chocoholic let out a cry of fury, grabbing the apathetic boy by the shoulders.

"What do you _mean_ I have a cavity?!"

"It means you have developed a hole in your tooth caused by bacteria in your mouth feeding off the sugar coated on your teeth."

"I know _that _idiot!"

The blonde is met with a blank stare and all he can do is growl in response.

"Mello…although it's small you should tell Roger so he can make an appointment for you to see a dentist."

The taller boy's face twisted, an expression of horror carved into his fine features.

"No! Not the dentist! Are you crazy Near?!"

Slight confusion came over the boy in white. Suddenly his lips turned upwards into a small but playful smirk. "Afraid of the dentist are we Mello?"

Disgusted, the chocoholic pushed the boy away, crossing his arms with a 'humph'.

"As if! I'm not scared of the Dentist."

"Is that so? Well then, I guess I should tell Roger about your cavity –"

"Oh no you don't!"

Before he knew it Mello had him pinned down, fist drawn threateningly close to his face.

"You tell him and I'll Kill – OWW!"

Mello rolled off Near, holding his jaw howling as the silver haired boy stared at him wide eyed with something that would resemble awe. It amazed Near to no end how something so small could cause so much discomfort to someone. The blonde's groans of pain directed the PJ clothed boy brought him back to the current problem.

"Oww…Near it hurts!"

"That's why you need to see a dentist Mello…"

"No way!"

Near sighed, wracking his brain for a solution to Mello and his current situation. Eventually, after skimming through all the possibilities the silver haired boy decided on one. Silently Near lifted himself from the floor grabbing the blonde's free hand, pulling him into a standing position, leading him towards the exit.

Mello looked at their interlinked hands, face contorted into a look of confusion and suspicion.

"Where are you taking me Near?"

"You'll see…"

If Mello wasn't going to co-operate and go to the dentist then Near would bring the dentist to him.

* * *

"Yes yes! C'mon! Almost there! You can do it!" 

Eyes squinted with determination stared out of tinted goggles while thumbs mashed the portable video game with grace and skill. Matt only had one more level to go before the final boss. He had been trying to get this far for over a week and finally…he was so close! The boy bit his lip in excitement.

"Just have to jump over this ledge and I've won –"

His door was kicked open with a loud bang, causing Matt to jump out of his chair effectively causing him to loose his game.

"NOOOOOOO! MY GAME!"

The goggle wearing boy looked up, not sure whether to cry or pound the daylights out of the source of his failure. Instead he opted to yell.

"Mello you jerk! What was that for! I was in the zone and…and was at the last level and I lost – it's ALL YOUR FAULT!"

The blonde cast a dirty look at the gamer, causing him to slump in defeat.

"Shut it will ya Matt?! I didn't cause you to loose your game, it's your own fault."

Sighing Matt sat down, shutting off his game and setting it beside him. He lifted the tinted goggles, eyes adjusting to the light. His gaze wavered from Mello to Near until his eyes trailed down to their still entwined hands. Matt couldn't help but smirk deviously. Time for payback.

"So I guess hating Near was all a front eh?" Matt chided, watching Mello's face twist with malice as he wrenched his hand away from Near's.

Thump. "Oww Mello!"

"Idiot! You're lucky I didn't belt you harder!"

The gamer watched as Mello stalked away as he nursed his head. Man did Mello punch hard. Yep, he was defiantly going to have a bruise tomorrow.

Still rubbing his head Matt looked around, confused not why Mello was here but why Mello and Near were both here – together. What even confused him even more was why Mello wasn't fighting with the smaller boy.

"Hey Mello, I was just curious but why the heck are you and Near here?"

"That's a good question Matt," the blonde spun around to face the emotionless boy leaning against the wall, finger twirling curly white strands, "Why _did_ you bring me here Near? How is Matt going to help anything?"

Matt faked a look of shock and rejection. "I'm hurt Mello!"

The blond whirled around, glaring at the gamer. "Shut it Matt!"

"Anyways," Mello's attention returned to the smaller boy, "Care to answer the question Near?"

"Well the answer is rather simple Mello, you didn't want to go to a dentist so I brought you to the next best thing."

The chocoholic's expression deadpanned. "Near…in case you didn't notice Matt is no freaking dentist!"

"Yes…that fact is correct but after making the appropriate calculations to see who would match the criteria for a dentist and would be someone you'd cooperate with Matt was the end result."

"You're insane…"

"You're just stubborn."

"You're a genius!"

Both boys turned to face Matt who was grinning more than a Cheshire cat.

"Matt don't tell me you've turned into a dumbass…"

No Mello, Near's logic makes perfect sense!"

The gamer ignored the look Mello was giving him and continued.

"Near realized that one of the qualities one needs to be a dentist is to have good hand eye coordination, and what builds hand eye coordination? Video games! Even Near here knows I'm one, if not the best gamer around here. Also, I'm one of the few who will put up with your antics."

"Precisely Matt."

Mello's eyes shifted back and forth from Near to Matt, the blond finally returning his gaze to the silver haired boy.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"Oh no Mello, I can assure you I'm very serious." Near's mouth twisted into a tiny, teasing smile. "It's either the dentist or Matt but if you aren't satisfied with Matt I guess I should call Roger –"

"Alright alright! Jeeze…" Mello sighed sitting down in the chair Matt had previously been occupying, the pain and Near getting on his nerves. "Lets get this over with."

* * *

The door was opened with a bang for the second time that day. 

"Enter the ever amazing Dentist Matt!"

Mello slapped himself in the forehead groaning. "Matt you idiot…"

The gamer was currently dressed in a 'dentist' getup which consisted of an oversized lab coat from who knows where, tinted goggles pulled over his eyes. Near shuffled in behind the boy quietly carrying a tray of tools. Mello looked at the pale boy willing himself not to laugh.

"If Matt's the dentist Near, what the heck are you supposed to be?! A nurse?"

"No, I'm an assistant Mello. Dentist's don't have nurses."

The blond eyed Near's 'assistant' wear unable to hold back his laughter any longer. The smaller boy had a white paper hat folded in the style of a nurse hat, a red cross drawn on the front with what was most likely a red crayon. If that wasn't funny enough, Near was wearing a matching white dress draped over his PJ's.

"Man Near, I didn't know you had a dress ahaha!"

"It's not mine Mello, I borrowed it from Linda."

Whack! "Oww Matt what was that for?!"

"For making fun of my assistant." The boy winked playfully at the blonde, grinning as he watched the raged build slowly up in Mello's eyes. "Besides, if your mean to 'im he won't want to hold your hand during the procedure."

"Wha?!" Mello jumped from the chair, ready to strangle the goggled boy. "What make you think I'd _want_ to hold Near's hand let alone would _need_ to?!"

"Well you didn't seem to mind doing so _before_ – "

Mello's fist drew closer to his face. "Ah ok! Dude I'm sorry! Jeeze calm yourself Mello, sit down will you?!"

Cursing the blonde stomped back to the chair, throwing himself onto the piece of furniture.

"Seriously though Mello, I advise for you to hold onto if not Near then something else."

The chocoholic quirked an eyebrow scowling, wary of Matt's intentions. "And _why _would I need to do that Matt?"

"Cause," Matt cooed, grabbing a pair of pliers from Near, waving them in front of Mello's face. "This is going to hurt!"

The blonde went bug eyed as he watched the pliers move back and forth close to his face. Mello swore he could hear Near chuckling in the background as Matt gave him a crazed grin.

"Open wide!"

* * *

"I hate you so much right now Near." 

Mello trudged down the empty hallway to Roger's office, white haired boy in tow. Before Matt hat a chance to yank the tooth from the blonde's mouth Mello had made a run for it, grabbing Near and fleeing.

He was pulling Near down the hall with him, fingers tightly wrapped around the sleeve of the silver haired boy's PJ's. Robot boy was no longer wearing Linda's dress to Mello's disappointment – they had returned it before they had begun the trip to Roger's office.

Mello cursed under his breath. Near had finally convinced him to see a real dentist and he had stubbornly agreed. There was no way he was going to the dentist alone though. He wasn't scared of the dentist per say, he just didn't trust them. That's why he was currently dragging the pale boy behind him. He'd need a trustworthy witness to tell the others if he didn't make it out alive. Yea…that was it. No other reason.

The brown wooden door to Roger's office loomed in front of the two boys as Mello outstretched his hand, turning the brass doorknob, pushing the door open. The old bespectacled man looked up from the paperwork he was currently reading.

"Ah Mello and Near…what seems to be the problem?"

Mello didn't have to say anything as Near beat him to it, just like he did with everything else.

"Roger…Mello has a cavity."

* * *

"Well it seems to be rather small, if he keeps away from sweets for a couple of weeks his tooth should naturally fix its self." 

The dentist turned from Roger giving Mello a small smile, the blonde's grip on Near's hand tightening. He ended up holding Near's hand in the end, the sight of the drills and picks being too unnerving for him. At least Matt wasn't here to make fun of him…

"Thank you." Roger turned to Mello, giving the boy a worried grin. He wasn't going to like this. "Did you hear that Mello?"

"Hear what?"

Roger sighed, waiting for the ever coming eruption of anger which was sure to come after Mello heard the news.

"Your tooth will be fine and the dentist won't have to fill it…"

"That's great!"

"However…"

Mello frowned. He knew what was coming wouldn't be good.

"You will not be allowed to consume any sweets for at least 3 weeks."

The blonde stared at Roger slack-jawed. "E-even chocolate?!"

Roger gave the boy a grim nod. "Especially chocolate."

Mello fainted. It was just too much to take.

* * *

The End! I'm rather proud of myself seeing as this is my first Death Note fic...and the sad fact that I haven't written a fanfic in over a year: D  
This is most likely going to stay a One Shot unless my mind cooks up any other good ideas...who know's what I'll come up with. I was thinking of writing a companion fic to this one which would be more Mello/Near centered but I'll see if you guys like this first. 

Anyways hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you get the chance hehe...

Split-Psychosis


End file.
